legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Named Enemies
' Named Enemies' are featured in the Forbidden Valley Dragon Battle, the Battle of Nimbus Station, and on Crux Prime. Named enemies are any enemies who are player-defeatable, but are still considered NPCs due to the sole fact that they retain a name and position in the game. They are also referred to as bosses. Crux Prime features many Named Enemies, including Gull Rawstew, Vargas the Tormented, and Roo Morgg. Named Enemies on Crux Prime are known to be significantly harder to defeat than others. During round 29 of The Battle of Nimbus Station, four named enemies, referred to as The Four Riders of the Maelstrom, spawn in the center of Nimbus Plaza. Each one has about 300 health, a total of about 1200 heath amongst them all. Named Enemies also drop more loot than other enemies, which ranges from Consumables to high rares. It can be accurately assumed that these enemies were given names to denote their high standing within the Stromling ranks. All Named Enemies on Crux Prime respawn every ten minutes but are harder to find. All Named Enemies on Crux Prime have a different color scheme than their Invader counterparts which can, from a distance, be used to identify them. Typically, a Named Enemy has a White-Violet/pinkish glow that is brighter than the usual Invader. In a group of similar enemies, the Named Enemy can be easily distinguished by this method and then confirmed by its name tag up close. List of Known Named Enemies Note: Names may be different across the servers (i.e. Gull Rawstew/Rev Rawstew). Forbidden Valley Dragon Battle *Blastbreath (Maelstrom Dragon) *Torchblight (Maelstrom Dragon) *Burnshout (Maelstrom Dragon) Crux Prime *Talli Reeko (Stromling Invader) *ED-902 (Stromling Mech Invader) *Muffet Bane (Dark Spiderling Invader) *Gull Rawstew/Rev Rawstew (Stromling Pirate Invader) *Admiral Flogmore (Stromling Admiral Invader) *Roo Morgg (Stromling Ape Invader) *Grim Daisho (Dark Ronin Invader) *Vargas the Tormented (Maelstrom Horseman Invader) *Butterscorch (Maelstrom Dragon Invader) *Nuckal (Skeleton Lightning General) The Battle of Nimbus Station *Murgle Blotch (Stromling Champion) *Kinga Hurl (Stromling Ape) *Whack Bliddo (Dark Spiderling Invader) *Oni Rider Kikin (Maelstrom Horseman) *Oni Rider Ikusa (Maelstrom Horseman) *Oni Rider Shi (Maelstrom Horseman) *Oni Rider Seibatsu (Maelstrom Horseman) Ninjago Monastery *Chopov (Skeleton of Earth) *Krazi (Skeleton of Lightning) *Bonezai (Skeleton of Ice) *Frakjaw (Skeleton of Fire) Trivia *During the November 22, 2011 Nexus Tower party hosted by Shival, numerous unused Named Enemies were spawned. While they did not have actual names, their titles were preceeded by "NAMED". The unused Named Enemies spawned by Shival were NAMED Stromling Pirate, NAMED Stromling Admiral, NAMED Stromling Ape, NAMED Dark Ronin, and NAMED Maelstrom Horseman.11_22_2011_live.wmv *NAMED Mech is another incomplete Named Enemy that was spawned in a later Mythran party in Nimbus Plaza. NAMED Mech, as well as a model for a named Dark Spiderling, can be found in the game files for Avant Gardens. *Hardhead and Blackmarrow are unreleased named Skullkins intended to appear in Crux Prime. Additionally, a model for a named Paradox Spiderling Invader has been found in the game files for Crux Prime. *Lord Garmadon would have appeared in the unreleased Fire Temple. References Category:Maelstrom Category:Stromlings